Sagestuck?
by LoneTaku
Summary: Sage and her only friends Juniper and Isac are the newest players to Sburb, and with a crazy, possibly homicidal girl as the Sage of Rage, what could possibly go wrong with their session? Well, Sage IS possibly homicidal, insane, and an outcast from society as well as an alien enthusiast. Rated T for Language and Violence. An OC meets Canon fic. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ...THIS IS STUPID.**

**Bluh. I do not own Homestuck, that belongs solely to Andrew Hussie.**

**(PS DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NOTIFICATION UNDER THE NEW PAGES? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO HIATUS!)**

* * *

****"Hey, guys! I just got this new game, Sburb, and I was sorta wondering if, maybe, you woul-" The young gamer called out to her 'friends'.

"Can't. Go play with your alien friends." The boy replied offhandedly without turning in her direction.

"But I haven't been able to-"

"They _are _your greatest friends, right?" He said and turned back to his friends.

"See, the thing is-"

"Or are you lying about their existence?" He faked a gasp. "I never would have guessed it of the little goody girl." He said and finally turned to her. She frowned as his mirth showed in his eyes.

"I don't lie, you little-" She started in a growl.

"You're not actually sure, are you?" He pressed. "You haven't played the games with them, because, oh, I don't know, _they don't exist?_" He said, officially crossing the line.

"That is IT!" She screeched. "They DO exist! THERE ARE AT LEAST TWELVE OF THEM, AND THEY ARE AMAZINGLY NICE PEOPLE!" Blatant lie-she hadn't met them. "I HAVEN'T MET THEM YET, BUT I KNOW THIS- JUDGING SOMEONE BY WHAT THEY KNOW, OR HOW THEY LOOK- IN CLASS THE OTHER DAY YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT HOW JUDGING PEOPLE IS TOTALLY WRONG! ABOUT HOW BEING MEAN TO THEM JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE DIFFERENT IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T DO UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! WELL, GUESS WHAT, BLAKE!" She yelled, taking an angry step towards the boy, who was dumbstruck.

"Wh-what, Sage?" He managed, surprised at her sudden outburst. The two had been 'friends' for years, with Blake continuously pushing the young alien enthusiast around.

"Don't talk to me anymore." She growled. "I am absolutely DONE with your condescending smirk, when you actually bother to look at me, I am DONE with your talking to me in that tone like I'm some- ...some CHILD, and I am DONE dealing with your being a BITCH whenever I make any communication with you! I don't KNOW the aliens yet, but I KNOW they exist and even if they don't, they're already better friends than you'll ever be, you... hypocrite, and you're an idiot, and you have no view of the world! Get out of my life." She whispered the last sentence hoarsely and promptly did the only thing she could in her loss of control: she punched him in the face, leaving a scratch from the ring she always wore. It dragged across his face, leaving a trail of blood.

"I hope you become the next target of murder." She said before turning around and running back to her house to hide her tears.

Blake started after Sage. "I don't think she wants anything to do with you, man."

"I don't care. That was f*cking cool." He said and followed her.

* * *

A few minutes after Sage reached her house, she sat up from her position on her bed and looked at the sleeves containing the SBURB disks.

"I promised my viewers I'd do a Let's Play of the game... might as well..." She mumbled and walked over to her computers, installing the disks into the separate towers. She began to speak.

"Hi there everybody, this is your friendly neighborhood Let's Player, Lone Otaku here! Today, I'm starting my latest Let's Play of the brand-new game, Sburb! Normally though this is a game played by multiple players, so I have a special request for you! The first viewer to contact me via Pesterchum will become a guest on my Let's Play! My chumhandle is gamingSadist, now, let's see... it's loaded! Alright...- is- is that my room?" She choked out as a picture of her room, as well as her, showed on her screen.

"Sweetie? You have a visitor... He says he needs to talk to you." Sage's mom called.

"Just send him up, mom!" She replied. "Well, sorry guys, this has never happened before, but it appears I have a visitor during recording. Excuse me a moment." Her door swung open, revealing her visitor to be a certain idiotic bully. Her head turned to the door.

"Sage?" He asked cautiously. Her face steeled.

"What are you doing here, Blake? Did you follow me? I told you that I didn't want you in my life. I'm busy recording." She said, indifference in her voice.

"Sage, I need to talk to you. Have you been crying?" He asked.

"I know you're a fake. Leave, I'm recording."

"But Sage-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY MY NAME! GET THE F*CK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU INSUFFERABLE F*CK*SS! I AM TRYING TO RECORD! I told you I don't want you near me." She yelled, causing him to flinch. Out of her Strife Specibus she retrieved her knives. "I am warning you, Blake. Leave. Now." She bit back tears.

"But-"

"OUT. Okay, I'm sorry about this, viewers, but it appears that a _b*tch _has invaded my room. I'll have to cut the video short, bye! This is Lone Otaku, wishing you the best of luck, have a nice day!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sage stared at the computer's screen. She slowly willed herself to click on the button to stop the recording, fighting back the fact that she was dying on the inside. She had been willing to strife, almost forcing him to fight, with the one guy she had done everything in her power to accept. At least he put up with her at all-

Wait.

Was that-?

Somebody was actually, oh my gog.

Her Pesterchum client came up, showing that someone was-

She couldn't believe it, and in turn began to laugh. Somebody was pestering her for the first time in her life, and willingly.

And of all things, it felt amazing. She read over the writing.

'Hello there, I'm one of your Let's Play viewers, and I figured since you didn't say, you'd immediately open submissions to play?'_  
_

"No submissions! Let's play Sburb together!" She said out loud and laughed, and she told the other that. "What's... Your... Name," finished the estatic gamer before a quick press of the return button sent the message.

'I'm Juniper, June for short._'_


End file.
